In retail stores, it is common to find display systems that include a plurality of rectangular compartments or bins for displaying various items in separate sections, such as, shirts, sweaters, linens, slacks, and so forth. In the typical super store, such as, a Walmart, K Mart, etc., these bins are usually installed when the store is first built, and consist of wooden constructions that are in fixed positions and are relatively expensive to install. This cost and construction is usually warranted since these are intended to be permanent installations and once in place, it will not be necessary to make any adjustments. These types of units perform the desired function in a satisfactory manner.
However, in today's fast changing environment, fixed, expensive bins of the type initially installed must be broken down or moved due to the constantly changing modernization of stores including the moving around of departments employing such bins. It is not uncommon for stores to be completely renovated with the relocating of a large number of store fashion centers and the like to accommodate different traffic flows and the location of different displays in different parts of the store.
It can thus be appreciated that it would be very desirable to have display systems that provide for separate bins for displaying the requisite articles constructed in such a way that they can be readily adjusted and moved if desired without incurring any large expenses or down time for the department in question. It is common practice today for shelving, such as, a conventional gondola-type shelving, to be readily moved from one location in the store to another, but in the case of bins, this has not been possible, since as aforementioned, they are usually permanent installations. Accordingly, if one were to design a construction where conventional gondola-type shelving can be used and readily and efficiently modified to provide the desired bin arrangement, this would have substantial commercial importance and give the stores the flexibility that they desire. It is important that the bins be easy to install yet provide the desired support to accommodate the items to be located in the bins. In addition, it would be desirable to provide information relating to the products in the bin which can be readily changed when desired. Also, of course, such a design must have clean lines and present no unnecessary projections that can cause injuries to customers handling the items in the bins. Of basic importance is that the system be allowed to utilize the standard gondola shelving which is employed throughout the stores.